


All is fair in love and war

by Nemesi_Kore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, M/M, RIP Akashi Seijuro aka When your boyfriend is too sly to handle, With A Twist, last three only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi_Kore/pseuds/Nemesi_Kore
Summary: Akashi thought he was enjoying a quiet, literary weekend at his boyfriend's house. But he was wrong.Because Kuroko had another idea.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	All is fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful readers!  
> This is just a little piece that I wrote to thank a beautiful gift: a wonderful fanart that inspired me. Here is the link : https://saso615.tumblr.com/post/168865733461/domestic-akakuro-for-a-friend#notes

Akashi Seijuro was sitting placidly on his boyfriend's couch, shoulders resting on one cushion; the raised left leg acted as support for the book that he was reading silently. The quietness enveloped the room with a relaxed atmosphere.  
Kuroko Tetsuya, sitting at the desk next to the couch, was completing the last homework assigned that day. Or more like he pretended to do it. In reality, he peered furtively at the red-haired boy, looking for the right words in his head to communicate to him a certain thing that would probably irritate him.

In the morning, at school, Kagami had invited Kuroko, and of course also Akashi although with extreme reluctance, to spend the winter holidays in the mountains. In fact, Kagami agreed with Himuro to go snowboarding. He would have reached him at Akita and then set off together towards the north. Even Murasakibara had been invited to join by his teammate.  
( “As long as there are plenty of food stocks, Muro-chin.”  
“Hai, hai.” )

Kuroko would have liked to go, but the problem was to convince Akashi that, he guessed, would have had something to say about dividing the precious time he could spend together, with other people ... More so if these people included Kagami Taiga.

“Is there anything you need to tell me, Tetsuya? " The flow of Kuroko's thoughts was interrupted by Akashi's sensual voice. “Indeed, yes, Akashi-kun. I was thinking about winter holidays.”  
“Oh. Is there something you would like to do in particular?”  
"Hmmm... let me think..."  
Kuroko had to lay it all on the line. And fortunately, he knew too a couple of tricks to bring down his imperial highness.  
"What would you say if we went to Hokkaido, Akashi-kun?"  
"Hokkaido? In the middle of winter!? " Akashi only smiled ironically. Then he went back to reading. Kuroko was certainly not a person who give up so easily and had already proven it several times: he would have won this battle too.

Kuroko got up from his chair and mincingly reached Akashi on the sofa. He approached slowly; with languid movements Kuroko put his arms around Akashi’s neck. Akashi lifted his gaze from the book and looked Tetsuya with an amused smile, aware of what was trying to do his sneaky boyfriend. Kuroko approximated his moist lips close to Akashi's ear, whispering mischievously.  
“Akashi-kun, imagines watching from the window the snow falling, the pleasant warmth of the fire in the chimney, soft blankets that envelop us, the two of us sipping hot vanilla chocolate and cuddling in bed…naked…”. Kuroko pronounced the last word in a moan.

Yes, Akashi knew what Tetsuya was doing and yet he could not hold back a shiver of intense pleasure that ran through his spine. His gaze lit up with a flash of lust.  
"I guess Hokkaido isn't a so bad destination."  
“Perfect. Then I confirm our presence to Kagami-kun.” And Kuroko got out of the couch to take his cell phone. “What!?” Akashi's eyes widened in disbelief.  
Kuroko stared at him with an expressionless face.  
“Tetsuya, this is playing dirty.”

Kuroko didn’t hold back an amused smile. Then he went back to his Seijuro and took his jowls, pinching them.  
“You know, Tetsuya, this manipulate subtly of yours is becoming an unpleasant thing.” * Slap! * The pinches became two playful slaps on the cheeks. “Very unpleasant.”  
In response, Kuroko pushed Akashi's face towards him and gave him a kiss with all the fervor he was capable of. Akashi was inebriated by that sudden wave of pleasure, he felt Tetsuya's tongue arrogantly lapping his, the soft lips accompanying the tongue’s movements. Kuroko's hands moved from the cheeks to Akashi's soft, red hair, grasping them firmly between his fingers.  
When they slowly divided from each other, Akashi still felt within himself the echoes of that unexpected kiss, a fiery tangle gripping his abdomen (...and even further down...). “Well, maybe not so unpleasant.” Akashi said in a low tone as he shoved Tetsuya on the couch with one hand and with the other unbuttoned quickly his trousers. And with this Kuroko Tetsuya won all the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
